


Gar Darasuum

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Armor, Brothers, Clones, Gen, I'm not gonna stop you, Inspired by Art, Introspection, Mando'a, Mando'a culture, Off-screen major character deaths, Or not, Rememberance, Zygerria, clone culture, i guess, if you want to imagine a happy ending where they get rescued and reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc. Ni partayli, gar darasuumI am still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.Each believing they are the last survivor, Rex and Cody struggle across an inhospitable planet.





	Gar Darasuum

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the amazing [Cal Sparrow's](http://cal-sparrow.tumblr.com/) piece, [here](http://cal-sparrow.tumblr.com/post/177501975028/by-the-way-for-your-entertainment-while-making)!

It was raining. It’d been raining since they’d crashed on this kriffing rock. It almost reminded him of Kamino but there had been something beautiful about the cold, about Kamino. Too small for a name, a desert except for the monsoons, the planetoid was supposed to be a convenient scouting post. Zygerria had gotten there first. Rex’s foot slipped in the mud and he fell to his knees. The impact was a dull throb through his aching body, barely lightened by the armor.  _ Just like Cody. Still trying to protect me _ . The plastoid didn’t fit quite right. For all that they were twins, he’d always been a bit broader. Days in the field and nights in the range had only made it more true. He couldn’t just leave it there though. The only thing he had left of a full squad of brothers, the proof of death of his closest.

It’d echoed emptily when they’d thrown it into his cell. Rex tipped his head back and let the rain wash the silt from his face. He contemplated lying down, letting the mud swallow him as it had their shattered ship. In the rain they wouldn’t have been able to light a pyre anyway.  _ Drowning, starvation or recapture. _ Rex dragged himself to his feet.

_ Ni su'cuyi _ . 

_      I will die here.  _

_ Gar kyr'adyc.  _

_      At least he didn’t have to die like this. _

* * *

 

He’d strapped on the armor slowly, memorizing the look of each piece. The scars that showed wounds that it had once protected his vod’ika from. No more. Rex’s pauldron was a heavy weight against Cody’s shoulder. The wound in his side pulled and burned with every step. Rain snapped against the plastoid like blaster shots. His head spun. Cody knew he might be going in circles but there wasn’t much he could do at this point. There was no bacta on this rock, his wounds alone would kill him. At least he’d been shot before putting on the armor. Short range, it wouldn’t have helped, but Rex would’ve been pissed he’d kriffed up the chestpiece. Cody stifled a manic laugh.  _ Rex would’ve taken the shot for me. He’d still have been mad about the armor.  _ He wished he had his brother’s helmet. Rex had never been prouder than the day Jango had award him the eyes. The thought of it lost, like the brothers they’d come with, burned him. 

It was hard to tell with the storm but he supposed it could be night.  _ One more time.  _ Cody drew a shaky breath, his voice ragged as murmured his brother’s names.  _ One more time. Maybe someone will add me to their list tomorrow. _

_ Ni su'cuyi. _

_       For the moment. _

_ Gar kyr'adyc. _

_       And I’ll see you soon, little brother. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [STAR KINGS](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com/)! I'm always happy to chat about Star Wars, OCs, theories, or take prompts!


End file.
